This invention relates generally to a fabric mounting track and particularly relates to such a track by means of which a fabric can be mounted at the top and bottom of a wall or on a ceiling, while the fabric hangs straight and slightly spaced from the wall.
Various systems have been devised in the past for mounting a fabric on a wall. One of the simplest ways of accomplishing this is to provide adhesive on the back of the fabric. The fabric can then be hung like wallpaper. However, the dry wall must be primed to properly accept the adhesive. The adhesive is hydroscopic and hence changes its properties and its thickness with moisture. It is practically impossible to remove the fabric without tearing it, and in addition the removal of the fabric and the adhesive will damage the dry wall.
According to another prior art system, the fabric is simply nailed or stapled to the dry wall, or else to a wooden strip which may be nailed to the studs of the dry wall. In this case, the unsightly top of the structure; that is, the nails or staples, must be hidden by welting. The fabric cannot be removed, cleaned, and replaced, because it tears when it is removed from the staples or nails. Staples are conventionally used, and it is found that the wall may break at the horizontal line of the staples, so that the wall has to be refinished.
Still another system is known as the FABRITRACK system. Here the track consists of a plastic structure including a rectangular box-like portion with an open slit at the top and a flat plate at the back. The top portion of the slit of the box is turned over, either with a straight portion or with a very small acute angular portion. The straight plate is nailed or otherwise secured to a wall and the fabric is forced into the slot of the box by a suitable tool. In addition, the front of the box is provided with an adhesive material. Hence, the fabric is held both by the friction created by the overturned top portion and by the adhesive material of the box.
In the first place, it is rather difficult to insert the fabric into the slit portion of the box. A tool might facilitate this operation. However, it is still difficult to hold the fabric up against the wall in the desired horizontal fashion. Due to the construction of the box, the fabric is spaced a substantial distance from the wall. Furthermore, due to the somewhat weak forces which hold the fabric by friction and adhesion, the fabric may be unevenly mounted on the wall and may form folds or waves instead of being straight, and may either tear or fall from the wall.
Finally, in accordance with still another system, known as the "Stretch-Wall" system, individual panels are mounted on the wall. Each panel has the size of 1'.times.4'. Such a system is rather expensive and has the disadvantage that in order to fit a wall not of standard length, a few smaller panels may be required, which may have to be specially made.